This invention generally relates to data communications or processing systems, and more specifically, such systems in which the output of a decoder, such as a viterbi decoder, is used for clock or timing recovery. Even more specifically, the invention relates to procedures for indexing a decoder whose output is used for clock or timing recovery purposes.